De leyendas y disfraces
by GossipChii
Summary: [Para el Topic Sorato, Foro Proyecto 1-8] A Sora no le gustaban las películas de terror, ni las historias de terror y mucho menos le gustaban las casas de terror. [¡Feliz Halloween!]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece pero algún día lo hará. Excepto por el DigiRap, ese se lo pueden quedar.

.

* * *

A Sora no le gustaban las películas de terror, ni las historias de terror y mucho menos le gustaban las casas de terror. Le parecía un acto masoquista ver, escuchar o visitar lugares en donde el único propósito era asustarse. Desde su incidente con los Bakemon en donde Jou la había ofrecido como ofrenda (ya lo había perdonado) el solo pensar en fantasmas tornaba su piel pálida.

Entonces, ¿por qué había aceptado salir en Noche de Brujas con sus amigos si sabía que Taichi adoraba ponerlos al límite con sus ideas "divertidas"? Porque no lo admitía en voz alta, no admitía lo mucho que odiaba asustarse por miedo a ser objeto de burla. Ella aseguraba que estaba bien cuando iban al cine y veían Ringu, Ringu 2 o alguna peor. No por nada en su país hacían las mejores (peores) películas de terror, porque a más de uno lo hacían sudar frío y sentir que alguien los está observando mientras duermen.

Era noche de películas en casa de los Yagami, como era costumbre cada Noche de Brujas y cada una de ellas se decía a si misma que no iría y que se quedaría encerrada en su casa viendo algún clásico de Disney o cocinando, sin embargo ahí estaba ella, caminando rumbo al apartamento de su mejor amigo. Sora sospechaba que algo era diferente esta vez, normalmente no se disfrazaban para ver películas, pero Taichi pidió explícitamente que esta vez si lo hicieran. En su mensaje había puesto en mayúsculas "ATERRADOR".

A falta de ideas aterradoras, Sora se disfrazó de último momento de bruja y únicamente porque su mamá le ayudó a coser un vestido negro y un sombrero puntiagudo del mismo color. No se veía aterradora, se veía como una niña de 13 años vestida de bruja buena, y eso era exactamente de lo que estaba disfrazada.

Tocó dos veces antes de que Taichi disfrazado de zombie le abriera. Sonrió ampliamente al verla del otro lado del portal, esto la puso nerviosa, sabía que algo tramaba.

— ¡Ya era hora de que llegaras!—Sora entró al apartamento para ver a sus amigos disfrazados. Mimi, que estaba disfrutando sus últimas semanas en Japón antes de mudarse a los Estados Unidos, estaba disfrazada de hada rosa. Al menos se veía más aterradora que su amiga, pensó. Takeru estaba disfrazado de calabaza y Hikari de gato, los dos se veían más 100% adorables y sin una pizca de aterrador, Taichi no la podía reprochar. Koushiro tenía vendas por todo el cuerpo, Sora supuso que era una mal hecha momia, o algo parecido. Yamato estaba disfrazado de vampiro y sin pensarlo Sora sintió como la sangre se abultaba en sus mejillas, se veía guapo así. Finalmente estaba Jou, quien estaba vestido de… Fantasma.

— ¿Qué película veremos?—Preguntó la pelirroja al tomar asiento en el suelo, a un lado de Takeru.

—Les tengo una sorpresa—Anunció Taichi con una sonrisa que le daba mala espina a Sora y a todos los presentes—Decidí que era muy aburrido ver películas este año así que iremos de cacería— La decisión en su voz le puso los pelos de punta a Sora.

— ¿De cacería?—Cuestionó Yamato no muy convencido— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Cacería de…—Taichi apagó las luces antes de aparecer unos segundos después detrás de Jou con una linterna alumbrando su cara verde—Fantasmas.

A Sora se le secó la garganta. No quería continuar con esa aventura de Halloween, no le importaba que la vieran como una gallina y que se burlarán por el resto de su vida. No iba a poner su vida en riesgo yendo a caminar por las calles oscuras de Tokio buscando casas embrujadas, no había motivos para sufrir.

—Takeru y Hikari no deberían ir—Intentó mostrarse dura ante su postura, aunque le temblaba un poco la voz—Yo puedo quedarme a cuidarlos.

—Si sobrevivimos al Digimundo podemos con esto-Comentó Takeru modo calabaza, para su mala suerte.

—Además, suena divertido—Agregó Hikari. Sora no podía creer que su única esperanza radicaba en los menores del grupo y estaban jugando en su contra, ¡hasta terminaban la frase del otro! Desesperada miró al Superior, quien extrañamente se mostraba emocionado. Tomó la linterna de Taichi e imitando al castaño la colocó debajo de su rostro.

—En marcha—Jou anunció con entusiasmo mientras Sora pedía a gritos que el suelo la tragara.

Las calles de Odaiba se encontraban inundadas de personas disfrazadas de todo. Desde Animes hasta películas de Hollywood y videojuegos. El ambiente estaba muy animado pero de vez en cuando salía alguien de un callejón oscuro para asustar al grupo de niños. Como siempre, el Superior Jou se quiso hacer el responsable, caminando ligeramente detrás de Taichi y Yamato, quien se mostraba aburrido ante la situación.

Por fin llegaron a una zona remota de Tokio, ya no estaban en Odaiba, estaban en Yotsuya. Frente a ellos se encontraba una casa, que con únicamente verla te ponía a temblar, o al menos así lo sentía la portadora del emblema del Amor. Se trataba de la casa de la famosa historia de terror _Yotsuya Kaidan*, Oiwa-inari_. De tan solo recordar la historia que se cuenta desde principios del siglo XIX sabía que era mala ida estar ahí.

No eran los únicos afuera de la propiedad presuntamente embrujada, había muchos otros adolescentes emocionados por estar frente a un lugar tan icónico. Se retaban unos a otros por entrar, pero ninguno se atrevía. Inclusive Taichi, quien era el más emocionado de los ocho estaba callado, el lugar era escalofriante.

—Sora—Mencionó el castaño con firmeza—Por haber sido con la que más batallé para poder venir, te reto a entrar—Susurros se escuchaban no sólo por parte de sus amigos, sino de los demás adolescentes que los miraban sorprendidos. La susodicha ni siquiera había podido reaccionar, ella sólo quería correr lo más lejos posible y no molestar el espíritu de nadie, mucho menos el de una mujer que había sido cruelmente desfigurada con veneno por su marido.

—No es justo que vaya sola—Intervino Yamato antes de que Sora reaccionara.

— ¿A no? —Taichi se cruzó de brazos y miró con firmeza al rubio—Entonces ve con ella—Retó fríamente. A Yamato aún se le notaba aburrido ante la situación. Nunca había creído en fantasmas, y a pesar de haber escuchado la historia sobre Oiwa un millón de veces no se sentía asustado.

—Está bien, solo para que dejes tus juegos tontos—Sora por fin reaccionó y no podía creer que Yamato había aceptado por los dos, no era justo. Sin embargo al ver que su figura comenzaba a adentrarse en la propiedad, lo siguió. No sabía porque lo hacía si no quería hacerlo, su cuerpo simplemente lo siguió por inercia.

Después de caminar unos metros y ver los jardines de la casa embrujada escucharon unos ruidos extraños, la respiración de Sora se había tornado más densa y quiso ponerse a llorar, pero no lo hizo. Por alguna razón no quería que Yamato la viera llorar.

—No tenemos que hacer esto—Murmuró—Podemos volver ya, ellos nunca sabrán que no entramos a la casa—Intentó sonar tranquila, pero el temblor que recorría todo su cuerpo la delato.

—Sé que odias hacer estas cosas—Sora parpadeó varias veces confundida—Cada vez que vemos una película de terror te tapas la cara con una sábana. No lo había mencionado debido a que estoy seguro que Taichi se hubiera burlado y es insoportable cuando se pone en esa faceta—Estaba sorprendida por las palabras de Ishida, estaba segura que nadie se daba cuenta cuando ignoraba cualquier película de miedo que estuvieran viendo—Así que te propongo algo.

— ¿Qué cosa?—Su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado, solo esperaba que Yamato no se diera cuenta por la falta de luz en el lugar.

—Vamos a rezarle a Oiwa. Después de todo no queremos que su espíritu nos persiga por el resto de nuestras vidas, ¿O sí?—Sonrió con compasión, colocando una mano en el hombro de la pelirroja. Esta asintió y dejó de sentir miedo. Caminaron con calma hasta el portal de la casa, en dónde le rezaron juntos al espíritu de Oiwa, disculpándose por haber entrado a su propiedad.

Minutos después salieron de la casa, con las miradas atónitas de todos sus compañeros.

—Creí que no saldrían con vida—Dijo Mimi entre sollozos mientras abrazaba con preocupación a Sora.

— ¿Cómo estuvo? — Cuestionó Taichi con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Eh… No estuvo tan mal—Sonrió la pelirroja vestida de bruja, compartiendo una mirada de complicidad con el rubio.

* * *

 ** _Notas_**

 _*Yotsuya Kaidan_ : Famosa historia japonesa de fantasmas sobre Oiwa, una mujer que fue envenenada por su marido, Iemon, para poder casarse con otra mujer. La cara de Oiwa fue transfigurada por causa de veneno y terminó suicidándose por accidente, jurando venganza a Iemon. Historia trágica y aterradora.

El reto decía así: **Your friends dared you to check out the same creepy haunted house? We should go together just in case.** Espero haberlo cumplido.

Es la primera actividad en la que participo dentro del Forum Proyecto 1-8. En esta ocasión dentro del Tópic de Sorato y va para sus participantes, especialmente para SkuAg, Sirelo y ayumi-nightbeauty. Es un placer platicar con ustedes :) ¡Feliz Halloween!

Si les gustó un comentario es bien recibido. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
